Divine Influance 2.9
Dak walks around the pillers of life. This would be were chaos would come to break the last seal. This is where the life bringer would sacrifice everything for all life. Dak pauses, weeks but as the oracle warned the abomination's victorious howels echoed up. Walking to the edge Dak looks down to the mortal realms! small and minute in miniature scale. The entire world could be seen if Dak just walked around the pillers. The life bringer looks towards the base of the divine ladders. His fellow gods slowly making there way up. War Dak sends his avatars to reinforce Melekus and Corvintheus avatars. For now the combined might of the deitys were holding. All were assembled but for Azeron and Oracle. Corvintheus surveys the battle, then turns to his fellow gods. I calculate we have 6 mortal days before the avatars lose. Melekus stands up drawing his weapon! We should pull them up here and hold the line. Not watch them die! Then we will be weak enough to possibly lose. Zel stands, send me down Corvintheus! The hallowed paladin voice takes on an edge. Why so you can betray us again. "If you had just given them the fragment I wouldnt have needed too. So If I go how much of a differance will it make? Corvintheus looks down again. "A day perhaps two?" Zel walks to the edge... "You will get three! Don't waist it." Lady Magic stands summoning her most powerful magic; casts protection spells! "Fight well god of strength." as Zel rushes down to battle. Lady magic turns, "With extra time we should find the All Fathers weapon. Bullock & Arkondon have failed to locate it, we have the time now to find them and the artifact! With it we can end this war. If we wait we won't get this chance again. Aroura stands, "Where have they gone? It has been a decade since they decended into the hells. Could Korthus have betrayed us as Asmodeus did? A hand on her shoulder draws the goddess attention. "To answer you're question sister, No the hells are the only thing between mortal realms and army's of Mephite." Corvintheus turns, "The 7 Celestial hosts are gathering now! I will summon them to our battle." Dak walks around Aroura. "What if we called upon the All Father?" The silence so profound, it is broken when Aroura gasps as one of her Avatars perishes. The pantheon erupts in debate as they seek to come to a unanimous decition. Counter Attack Azeron suddenly appears, nearly collapsing from his injurys the Silent Watcher leans against a piller for support, dark ooze dripping from his weapon. The others do not yet see him as they argue. "Arkcondon and Bullock have returned! They need only find the last pice To assemble it. Melekus turns, "where are they brother?" Azeron nods towards the prime. The gods see the first flash of power! As the first two pieces are linked! Power beyond their wildest dreams. The weapon of the god that was; The first Nosfurotu sees the abberations turn at the surge of divine power! Glancing at Melekus who gives a nod, the lord of undeath slips over the ledge.